Containers containing built in straws are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,554; 3,071,303; 3,325,076; 3,303,985; 3,397,830; 3,462,061; 3,559,868; 3,486,679; and 3,545,604. However, in none of these devices is the straw formed with a flexible corrugated section and supported by a strip of adhesive coated paper, that is both sealed to the straw and bonded to sealed flaps of the carton.